


An Unusual (But Totally Awesome) Birthday

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Gen, Sex Toys, a special kind of parties, adult ones, and masturbation, book club does too, but Sara doesn't know the others, it's all talk but still, magical creatures still exist, rating might go up for future chapters, she throws parties, we're talking about sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Letting Mona plan her birthday party is something Ava very much starts to regret the moment someone turns up that she would definitely not have invited herself. But maybe this turns out being much more fun than she had thought.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Mona Wu, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk & Mona Wu
Kudos: 7





	An Unusual (But Totally Awesome) Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Sara organizes a special kind of parties and Mona wants to surprise Ava. I wrote this long before that bachelorette party but now I want to include the plushy animal racing, so, stay tuned, lol.

Ava chuckled to herself watching the two grown women jump up and down in the bouncing castle like little children. As much as she had been skeptical about this choice of venue, Mona's idea, of course, it had turned out to be exactly what all three of them needed. 

As the Director of a secret government organization dealing with supernatural creatures, Ava rarely got to spend any time truly relaxing and seeing that she had also recently learned that all her childhood memories had been fabricated, that she was a clone, literally made for her job, reliving (or more accurately, living) some of those childhood memories seemed like a decently good idea.

Especially since her best friend, Nora Darhk, also could very much use some of that childhood replay. Her father had sold her out to a demon at twelve and even now, over twenty years later, it was hard for her to cope with her lost childhood and the fact that she had never had a choice of what to do in life. 

At first, Ava had been very hostile towards Nora, because she and her father had killed a lot of agents under Ava's care, some of them if not friends then at least good acquaintances. But when she had learned about the fact that it had never been Nora herself, that she had been possessed, she had started to feel for the woman who was her prisoner at the time.

They had slowly become friends, not in small amounts thanks to Mona, who had been invaluable in helping Ava understand the creatures under her care, who she had only seen as wild animals needing to be contained, but who she had realized were so much more and deserved proper humane treatment.

And when an unfortunate crush on one of the prisoners had led to Mona getting scratched by a Kaupe and gaining a wolf personality, and a conspiracy by Ava's boss had led to Nora not only being pardoned but recruited since her expertise was quite helpful they had grown even closer together. 

They were the odd ones out. The wolf, the ex demon vessel and the clone. Together, they made a great team, whether in book club or in ensuring the welfare of all magical creatures. The three of them shared a friendship that was not understood by most people but that was precious to each one of them. 

So when Mona had offered to organize Ava's birthday party, while she had been hesitant, knowing Mona's penchant to go over the top with things, Ava had still agreed. And it had turned out great, all of them quickly slipping into being as silly and loose as possible, even Ava letting her hair down, literally and figuratively, her normally strict bun now replaced by her hair flowing lose over her shoulders. 

Still watching Mona and Nora, a rare wide grin on her face, Ava decided that she could leave the two to their fun for a moment and get something to drink. Thankfully, Mona had booked an extra room for them, away from the other adults who took advantage of the indoor playground being open after hours for those who wanted to let out their inner child. It was something Ava truly appreciated, since as much as she was enjoying herself in the loud and turbulent atmosphere of the playground, she very much also needed to recharge every now and then. 

So she headed to the room, only to be surprised by the fact that there was already someone there. Thinking it was someone who either had gone into the wrong room or had thought the room was empty, regardless of the clear sign outside that said 'reserved for The Sharpe Party', she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You must be in the wrong room. This is a private party."

But instead of apologizing and leaving, the woman just smiled. 

"I'd hope so. The Sharpe Party, right?" Ava nodded and the woman stepped closer, reaching out a hand that Ava promptly took, still confused. After shaking hands, the woman continued, "I'm Sara Lance. I spoke on the phone to a Mona Wu?" It was more a question than a statement and Ava nodded.

"Yes, that's my friend. I'm going to go and get her."

Sara's smile widened. 

"Great! I'm gonna set up." Ava turned around, drink forgotten for now, determined to find Mona and shine some light on this situation when Sara's voice held her back. "Wait, it's not a child's birthday party is it? I've asked like a million times on the phone, but with this venue, you can never be too sure."

Now even more confused, Ava shook her head. 

"No, it's my birthday. And it's not really a big party, just me and my two best friends."

For some reason, Sara looked relieved, like that was very good news.

"Awesome! I'm sure we'll have fun."

Well, if that wasn't ominous. Ava fled the room, her head full of theories. Did Mona hire a stripper for her? She wouldn't, would she? Maybe it all had a completely harmless explanation, but Ava really didn't know what that explanation could be that it required Sara to make absolutely sure this was not a child's birthday party.

When she found Mona and Nora, she explained shortly that there was a strange woman in their room, and Mona got very excited about that, which did not alleviate Ava's nerves at all. As perceptive as always, Nora noticed Ava's state and put her arm around her friend's back, hanging back a little while Mona skipped ahead to the room. 

"I'm sure whatever Mona has planned is going to be fun."

Ava looked at her with a mixture of gratefulness and suspicion.

"Do you know anything?"

Nora laughed.

"No, I don't, but I'd say we're going to find out really soon anyways."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Said without any hint of sarcasm, it earned Ava a little sideways look from Nora and another laugh, before she moved them both into the direction of their room, her arm still around Ava.

"So far it has been great, hasn't it? I know you were skeptical about this, and look how much fun it turned out to be."

Relaxing a little, Ava let herself be lulled into a sense of security by that statement, nodding because it was indeed true, she had fun. A lot of it. So whatever this was going to be, it couldn't be all that bad, right?

Except then she entered the room and the first thing she saw was strange instruments covering the entire table, both Mona and Sara standing next to it and looking at her with wide grins and expectation in their eyes. A lot of the things on the table looked very weird and she had to observe a few of them more closely to understand what they were. 

When she did, she recoiled physically, so much that Nora took her arm back and looked at her in confusion but she couldn't say anything. She was sure that the shock was clearly readable on her face. 

Dildos. That's what was covering the table. No, not only dildos, strap ons, vibrators, a whole assortment of what was clearly sex toys, even though a lot of them were only vaguely similar to anything Ava had ever seen before.

She realized she must have been staring in shock for a while when Mona came up to her with a now clearly concerned look on her face, while Nora had moved closer to the table and Sara, apparently trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Ava mused idly whether Nora actually had ever seen adult toys before, seeing as her upbringing and life so far had been furthest from normal, it was quite possible she had not. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

Mona's voice brought her out of her thoughts. It was very tempting to lash out, but she tried to reign herself in, noticing Mona's worried look and very aware that Sara, a virtual stranger, was standing just a few feet away. Still, she needed to let some of the turmoil she felt out, even though she tried to keep her voice low.

"No, I'm not. What the hell is this supposed to be? A what, a sex party? What were you thinking?"

Briefly feeling bad when she saw the flash of hurt and guilt on Mona's face, she still couldn't take back what she had said. Really, whatever Mona had been thinking, she couldn't for the life of her find a reason why she would assume this was something Ava wanted. 

She watched Mona fidget with her hands for a moment and both of them looked in Sara and Nora's direction, who seemed to try and feign interest in what was Sara's… exhibition material (or was it merchandise?), even though the execution was quite poor.

"I just thought it would be fun, you know, since we talk about sex and masturbation and all of that all the time in book club. This is just like, a fun girls' night, that's what the site said. You said yourself it's okay to talk openly about sex when Nora had questions about how things work. I thought this was a fun opportunity to, you know, dive deeper."

While most of her was still shocked and confused, she couldn't help but melt a little at Mona's sad look and the way she still babbled on without Ava really listening. She had clearly had good intentions. Of course she didn't know that Ava was generally barely aware of what she was saying during book club, just letting Mona and Nora talk and using it as a mini holiday from her brain. She had never thought that that would get her in trouble one day, but apparently now it had.

Or maybe not. She looked at the table, at Nora, who now had a slightly amused and definitely curious look on her face and at Sara, who seemed aware that something had not quite gone as planned here and who looked a little concerned. Then she looked back at Mona, who now was clearly close to tears, very obviously having wanted to get her a fun surprise, one she thought Ava would appreciate. 

Ava sighed. Maybe this wasn't all that bad. In truth, she did remember some of the conversations they had veering into territory that would warrant a party like this, so, why the hell not? At least they could have some fun marveling at all the different ways humans had found to make plastic dicks. And at some of the other instruments on the table, the ones she couldn't even speculate as to what their uses would be, which piqued her curiosity quite a lot.

She sighed again, but also smiled a very little one sided smile now.

"Okay."

Mona looked up at her surprised, having stopped talking in favor of looking down at her hands in a way that was clearly devastated. Now a little hope returned to her face.

"Okay?"

"Okay, let's have a girl's night with vibrators. Why the hell not?"

Mona's entire face lit up and she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! Let's do it! I'm sure it'll be super fun!"

Ava was still not entirely convinced, but she couldn't help but smile a little at this exuberant display. After all, this was why she treasured Mona, the way she always bounced back and found the positive even when the situation didn't seem to warrant that. The way even small things could instantly turn her mood from sad to excited. 

They both walked towards Sara and Nora, who had a far too knowing smile on her lips. Ava met her gaze and rolled her eyes a little bit, upon which the smile turned into Nora's trademark mischievous grin, complete with a raising of her eyebrows. Yep, she definitely knew what had been said between Ava and Mona and she was clearly enjoying herself a lot.


End file.
